geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadtrux
Hey guy you hear a creepypasta? Well, it happen in nightime. I was watching Dinotrux but then I saw a episode called Deadtrux, It started with Ton Ton Ride with Xee, but they only to be see a dead body of Dinotrux, such as Ty. They both screamed and saw Deadtrux holding a knife and stabbed Xee and Ton Ton to death, it ended. I was very shocked to see Deadtrux. I looked back and saw a Diecast Ty toy covered in blood, it said: wanna watch it again? I said no. It was gone. I have nightmares for a week, it been a week since this happened to me. I found a episode, it was called: Deadtrux 2, I started to watch it, it started with Deadtrux eating Ton Ton and Xee's corpses, it had blood all over the place, What the? Dinotrux do not have blood! Deadtrux then hunt for next one, he finding Lil' Dread,he found Lil 'Dread and stabbed him to death, it ended with the credits, I looked back and it Diecast Ty toy cover in blood again, it say want watch it again? I say no, it gone, I saw blood shape like hand-drawn on my TV, I was very mad, and I cleaned my TV, I hope Deadtrux 3 not come out... 3 Days after Deadtrux 2 came out, I saw an episode called Deadtrux 3, I had no choice but I watched it, it started with D-story getting out of the rock, he screamed, he saw all dead bodies of the Dinotrux characters, blood are all over place, he run to the Volcano, he saw his brother and thrown his dead body, blood was all over place, he saw Deadtrux, he said: oH YeS, SaTaN WiLL bE Happy tO SeE YoU DEad! he stabbed D-story to death, blood was all over place, it look at me, it said YOUR NEXT, it roll away, it ended. I looked back and saw a Diecast Ty toy covered in blood, the toy said: Wanna watch it again? I said no, it said: YOU WILL DIE, it rolled to me and bit my feet. I screamed, I thrown it down on floor, it was gone, my hamster woke up and screamed when he just seen the blood shaped 666 on his food bowl, I cleaned it, my hamster was eating his food, I will never forget this day. If you see it, don't watch it! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Shocking end Category:Dinotrux Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:STOP ADDING THE KING DEDEDE CATEGORY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BLOCKED BITCH Category:STOP ADDING THE KING DEDEDE CATEGORY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BLOCKED BITC Category:Xj Category:Bf Category:N Category:Hfg Category:H Category:Nfsgh Category:Hsgd Category:Hgad Category:Dg Category:Af Category:HhSdf dugzevfrefdrg Category:Xr Category:Nxgf Category:Nn Category:Fdxh Category:Xfd Category:Hxfd Category:NgffjnkgjgsrfmhJfh Category:Migg Category:Kumt Category:Dkkgc Category:Kj Category:Fk Category:K Category:Kvg Category:J Category:Gk Category:Kk Category:M Category:Kd Category:F Category:Km Category:Kdh Category:Kdf Category:Jm Category:Kfj Category:Mjfd Category:Jjfd Category:Kjfd Category:Mm Category:Md Category:Cfj Category:Mmm Category:Kf Category:Kdfg Category:Jkk Category:Jfgc Category:Jd Category:Gfm Category:S Category:R Category:Mjshr Category:Jhr Category:D Category:Xgf Category:Sfghsfghdhtjftf Category:)gh Category:Jteu Category:Kmjugdju6fjdtujdtj7yddgj Category:Jgmjgkkfj Category:Jhg Category:Fkdgh Category:Kduy Category:Jduy Category:Kkdd Category:Yukkkfk Category:Jst Category:Kdkdh Category:Kkfukjyk Category:Uydk Category:Duy Category:Ksutk Category:Uk Category:5kdmumdm Category:Udymdyumjmyu Category:Mjfg Category:Kv Category:Mf*) Category:= Category:Death Category:Trollpasta Category:Bad Grammar Category:Ally Goehle is super fucking hot Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:KING BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE Category:Ghtrhfght Category:Hgfh Category:Fgh Category:Fg Category:Hg Category:Hgh Category:G Category:Hth Category:Gh Category:Y Category:Jdjy Category:Hj Category:Ydh Category:Ty Category:J yd Category:Jy Category:Jyhj Category:Ydj Category:Tyjyj Category:Yjy Category:Jtyj Category:Dtyj Category:Hgjhg Category:Jyj Category:Yjyt Category:Jyjy Category:Jytj Category:Yuj Category:Yj Category:Ydt Category:Yjyjf Category:Jhgjy Category:T Category:Jyjyg Category:Yy Category:Jh Category:Cfgnlkngh;j;oghck ;ojghkokhgc;jj Category:Hgj Category:Hgjhj Category:Hgjhgjhg Category:Fvh, Category:Jvj Category:Mkgghjhg Category:Jyju Category:Jsrthy Category:Jytdj Category:Dtuk Category:Uyfkf Category:Kjuy Category:Jyjyk Category:U Category:Juyt Category:Hy Category:Juf Category:Khk Category:Yfj Category:Yt Category:Jhhtggthtuy Category:Sr Category:Ggj Category:Dty Category:Jj Category:Ygdj Category:Yjhy Category:Yr Category:Yd Category:Jyghg Category:Jyyj Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Bjklghfjklghfahgjfh Category:Gfh Category:Gfhgf Category:Hd Category:Ghg Category:Fnhg Category:Fgnb Category:Gbhgvf Category:Nbvgb Category:Nh Category:Hgn Category:Ghhj Category:Yjhtg Category:Hthdf Category:Hgjjh Category:Gdj Category:Hgjh Category:Djyt Category:Jty Category:Gfb Category:Bgnhtng Category:Htr Category:Rth Category:Rthg Category:Nhgch Category:Nyh Category:Nyhdft Category:Htrrt Category:Yjj Category:Ht Category:Yjyy Category:Jtyu Category:Yyujr Category:Yhjet Category:Ytj Category:Dftj Category:Ytrjk Category:Tj Category:Yujr Category:Im insane Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Ghfgjd Category:Hjgd Category:Ghjh Category:Hgjhjuytydjy Category:Jydt Category:Jhgj Category:Tf Category:Jyjuy Category:Juj Category:Uj Category:Ky Category:Kuk Category:Uy Category:Kkt Category:Jt Category:Wall of Text